The invention relates to a post puller for use with a front end loader.
The conventional manner for pulling fence posts employs a front end loader having a bucket with a chain suitably attached thereto. The front end loader is typically operated in conjunction with a tractor. The operator of the tractor first moves the bucket into a position adjacent to the post to be pulled. The operator, if working alone, must then dismount from the tractor and secure the chain to the post. The operator then remounts the tractor and raises the bucket to pull the post from the ground. After lowering the bucket to place the post on the ground, the operator again dismounts from the tractor to remove the chain from the post.
The above-described series of actions are repeated for each post being pulled. This is obviously labor intensive and time consuming. Several post pulling devices have been developed for use with a front end loader or three-point hitch of a tractor. Such devices provide some improvement insofar as reducing the required time and labor, but are either too complex or prohibitively expensive to produce.
It is an object of the invention to provide a post puller useable with a front end loader which is simple and inexpensive in construction.
The above object is realized by a post puller for use with a front end loader having a bucket, comprising: a pipe having a longitudinal axis, opposing ends, an interior surface, and an exterior surface; a first tooth member integrally connected to the interior surface of the pipe at one end thereof, the first tooth member having opposing, circumferentially spaced first ends and an inner edge extending between such first ends so as to arch outwardly from the longitudinal axis of the pipe; a second tooth member integrally connected to the interior surface of the pipe at the other end thereof and transversely opposite the first tooth member, the second tooth member having opposing, circumferentially spaced second ends and an inner edge extending between such second ends so as to arch outwardly from the longitudinal axis of the pipe; a mounting member integrally connected to the exterior surface of the pipe; and connection means for fixedly but removably connecting the mounting member to the bucket to thereby fixedly mount the pipe to the bucket. Two embodiments are hereafter described which use different connection means.
According to another aspect of the invention, there is provided an apparatus comprising: a loader bucket; a pipe fixedly mounted to a side wall of the bucket; and a pair of tooth members integrally connected to the pipe and configured in the manner described above.
In use, the bucket of a front end loader is positioned to place the pipe over a post to be pulled, and the bucket is pivoted to tilt the pipe so that the tooth members engage the post. The bucket and associated pipe are raised to pull the post from the ground.